Conjuncture
by Mitch Roberts
Summary: A quick little piece that takes places shortly after Light lost his memory of the Death Note and after L moved the investigation to the new headquarters he had built. This conversation between them has been “off the record,” until now.


Inside the Kira Investigation headquarters…

Light was sitting in front of a computer monitor, slowly looking over a long list of data. L was nearby, sitting and watching a few of the security screens. On the screens Watari was working on his own computer, Matsuda was in Misa's room talking to her about her next photo shoot, and the other rooms were empty.

Slowly, L lifted the remote and switched to the exterior cameras, the chain of the handcuffs gently clinking against the side of the desk. Light glanced over, sighed, and looked back at his computer.

"What is it Light-kun? You sound, distressed," L said without looking away from the screens.

"Well maybe this is why," Light said as he hit a button and made the largest screen display the data he was going over.

"This looks very promising to me," L said.

"Ryuuzaki, you know perfectly well that this data isn't what's annoying me," Light said in a flat tone.

"Then what is?" L asked as he finally looked over at Light.

Light's eyes narrowed, then he abruptly stood up and yelled, "You! You haven't done anything to help for the past week! All you've been doing is watching the security cameras and eating candy!"

"True," L said simply. "But that's only because I'm not really feeling in the mood to do anything, and I can't leave while you're working."

"Yeah, because of these _stupid_ handcuffs!" Light closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "You know, just forget it. You're impossible." He then sank back down into his chair and resumed looking over the data.

L was quiet for a minute then said, "Light-kun, I'm 87% sure you enjoy these handcuffs."

"What!" Light yelled as he turned his chair to face L again. "_Like_ them? I haven't been able to change my shirt for weeks, and don't even get me started on bathroom breaks!"

"89%." L smiled a little.

Light clenched his fists. "_How_ and _why_ would I be enjoying this?"

L bit the tip of his thumb. "Well, I've always wondered why you never hit it off well with Misa."

"That's because she's the most annoying person on the planet!"

L just nodded slowly, then pushed off the desk so his chair rolled closer to Light's.

"Ryuuzaki, I-I'm trying to work," Light said.

L just reached over and turned off Light's computer screen. "It can wait." As L moved back, his hand brushed against Light's shoulder.

"Ryuuzaki…" Light started to say.

"Shh, don't say anything." L then leaned forward and kissed Light. It lasted for only a moment; he then moved back a bit and looked at Light. A mixture of confusion and enjoyment was betrayed through Light's eyes.

Light did not know what to say, so they both sat in silence for a minute. Then Light said, "Ryuuzaki. I'm- I don't know about this."

"It's okay Light-kun, you don't have to do anything." L slowly reached up and pulled Light closer in an embrace. "I'll be seme. I'll show you-"

"_What?_ No!" Light suddenly pushed L away. "If this is gonna happen them I'll be seme!"

"Ah ha!" L screamed as he jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process. "You _are_ Kira!"

"What!"

"Kira would never let himself be uke!" L said as he pointed at Light.

"I'm not Kira!"

"Then be uke!"

"No!"

"Then you're Kira!"

"Argh, Ryuuzaki!" Light stood and locked eyes with L. "This is exactly why I hate you in the first place! You always have to bring up Kira!" He then sat down, turned his computer screen back on, and refused to look at L again.

L was quiet for a moment. "Well, Kira aside, I am older so you should still be uke."

"Forget it!" Light said.

L pulled his chair upright and then sat down. "You being Kira is only actually at 10% now, maybe 11."

Light didn't respond.

"11% then." L turned his chair back to the security screens and sighed.

Several long minutes later, Light glanced over at L, then quickly returned his gaze to the data on his computer.


End file.
